B10 & DW: Un difícil día para El Doctor y Ben
by MayoTango131
Summary: En una misión a Alaska, Ben Tennyson y sus amigos se encuentran con un misterioso hombre con chaqueta de cuero negro, el hombre no tiene nombre y solo se llama a si mismo... "El Doctor".


**B10/DW: Un difícil día para El Doctor y para Ben Tennyson.**

_Ben 10 es creado por "Man In Action" que es trasmitido por Cartoon Network y Doctor Who por Sydney Newman que es trasmitido por la BBC_

* **Les recomiendo que lean entero el Fan Fic porque le hice algunos cambios en la trama, le mejore los diálogos y hay escenas nuevas.**

* Para Ben y sus amigos, esta historia se sitúa entre los episodios "**War of the Worlds: Parte 2**" y "**Vengeance of Vilgax: Parte 1**", de Ben 10: Alien Force , aunque Kevin y Gwen ya usan la ropa de la tercera temporada.

* Para El Noveno Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) esta historia sucede justo antes del episodio Rose (series 1)

* Por cuestiones de lectores españoles o Latino-americanos decidí que es mejor que los nombres de los aliens de Ben sean en ingles (perdón si ofendo algún Fan)

* * *

Después de celebrar por reformar a los Highbreeds de su ideología racista, Ben, Kevin y Gwen recibieron una llamada de auxilio en sobre un "problema alienigena" en una fabrica; en Alaska. así que Ben y su equipo salieron a investigar.

- Oye Kevin, ¿Algún día en este "siglo" podré conducir tu auto? - pregunto Ben, en forma de broma.

- ¡Por Favor!, solo porque salvaste el universo no significa que tocaras mi auto, recién lo compre - respondió Kevin

- Muchachos ya llegamos a la fábrica de fundición de hierro, veamos que esta pasando - dijo Gwen, Al llegar se sorprendieron que la fábrica no había nada extraño, de hecho hay gente trabajando.

- ¿Que están haciendo aquí?, esta es una área restringida - un trabajador se acerca diciendo eso casi como si fuera un Robot.

- Estamos aquí porque recibimos un mensaje de… - antes de que Gwen terminara el trabajador la interrumpió, dándole una respuesta anticipada

- Aquí todo esta normal, todos estamos bien

- ¿Están seguros? porque ustedes tienen un aspecto que hacen parecer a los zombies normales - dijo Kevin con sarcasmo mientras Ben se ríe.

- ¡KEVIN!, ¡BEN!, por favor maduren, este no es el momento de... - dijo Gwen, el trabajador la interrumpe, diciendo algo en el mismo tono frio y siniestro

- Aquí no pasa nada todos estamos bien y ustedes tres humanos, serán convertidos en seres iguales que nosotros en la nueva "era del acero". - dijo eso mientras que todos los trabajadores se acercan a ellos.

- Muy bien esto se esta volviendo extraño - dijo Kevin eso mientras usa sus poderes para convertir sus brazos en metal para darles un golpe pero sorprendentemente uno de ellos agarro con mucha fuerza su puño hasta casi rompiendo sus huesos, después lo suelta y Kevin sufre por su dolorida mano - ¡mierda! pero que diablos son esos tipos.

- ¡No lo se Kevin!, menos mal que no tienes heridas serias- Gwen revisa la mano de Kevin mientras que usa sus poderes para crear un escudo que los defiende a ellos de los trabajadores.

- Primita, mientras tu te hagas "la enfermera", yo seré el héroe que salvara el universo... de nuevo - Al decir eso con tanta arrogancia Ben se transformo en uno de sus aliens del omnitrix

- HUMONGOUSAUR, bueno ustedes deben conocerme si no entonces me presento soy el poderoso Ben Tennyson el que... -, Ben fue interrumpido por los trabajadores antes de que pudiera terminar su ridículo discurso.

- Destruyan al humano, sus cambios de ADN son negativos ante Los propósitos de nuestros amos en la nueva era de acero - Los trabajadores atacan todos a la ves a Ben que aun con la fuerza de Humongosaur es derrotado con facilidad.

- Alguna otra brillante idea Tennyson - dijo Kevin, y Gwen que sentían la misma decepción y enojo hacia su primo por su actitud infantil.

Todos los trabajadores de la fábrica rodeaban a nuestros héroes para convertirlos en esclavos sin mente como ellos, pero entonces aparece misteriosamente una persona vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro que inmediatamente saco un aparato parecido a un destornillador que hizo que los trabajadores se paralizaran dándoles una oportunidad para escapar.

- Rápido por aquí, no se quedaran quietos por mucho tiempo, ellos se reactivaran.

- Quien eres - dijo Ben

- Oye las presentaciones después, ahora mismo hay solo una cosa lógica que hay hacer en una situación como esta.

- ¡QUE! - dijeron eso con desesperación Ben, Kevin y Gwen

- Que otra cosa mas que solo... CORRER - Ben, Kevin y Gwen no dudaron ni un segundo en seguir a ese extraño hombre hasta llegar al cuarto de seguridad y después el uso el extraño destornillador para cerrar la puerta, después de recuperar el aliento Ben y sus amigos hablan con el sujeto

- Muy bien ahora ¿quien diablos eres tu? - dijo Kevin

- Yo soy el Doctor

- ¿Doctor Quien? - dijo Ben

- Solo El Doctor

- ¿Ese es tu nombre, "El Doctor"? - dijo Gwen con incredulidad

- Que bien, Fantástico, ya que estamos perdiendo el tiempo ahora es mi turno de jugar al "juego del interrogatorio" - dijo el Doctor con sarcasmo -, Primera pregunta: ¿ustedes niños que están haciendo aquí? Y segunda pregunta: después de ver que el idiota (Kevin) y la pelirroja (Gwen) tienen extraños poderes por lógica simple debo suponer que son híbridos Alíen/humanos y que su amigo (Ben) debe tener alguna especie de arma disfrazada de reloj que no debería tener por ser un niño inmaduro, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? - al terminar de decir eso Ben y Gwen no soportaban al Doctor y Kevin se puso furioso con el por llamarlo idiota.

- Oye estamos aquí por que recibimos tu cobarde señal de auxilio - dijo Kevin

- ¡Yo dando un mensaje de auxilio! - dijo eso mientras se ríe - Parece que ustedes cayeron en una trampa, aunque eso no me sorprende, ustedes son unos adolescentes.

- Espero que seas un buen Doctor, porque por el golpe que te daré necesitaras a todo el personal del hospital para que te arreglen tu fea y enorme nariz - Kevin estaba a punto de darle el golpe con su otro puño pero Ben lo detiene.

- Kevin ahora no es tiempo para pelear, Doctor ¿quien es usted y que esta haciendo aquí? - después de que Ben los hiciera reaccionar de la estupidez que estaban cometiendo, El Doctor se disculpo con Kevin (solo porque tenían mas problemas de que preocuparse) cuando Kevin acepto sus disculpas, el Doctor ya esta listo para contar su historia.

- Bueno en realidad no debería estar aquí porque yo soy de otro Universo, yo y mi TARDIS fuimos lanzados muy lejos hasta llegar a cruzar a su universo por una onda explosiva producida en una Guerra que participe. - dijo eso con un tono de melancolía

- Y esa Tardis ¿donde esta?, ¿se encuentra bien ella? - dijo Ben

- ¡QUE!, estas muy equivocado jovencito, TARDIS no es una persona es mi vehículo para poder viajar por el tiempo y el espacio - respondió El Doctor

- ¿Aguarda un momento, tu vehículo es una maquina del tiempo? - dijo Gwen sorprendida

- ¿Y por que le pusiste un nombre a tu "maquina del tiempo", no es algo raro que le pongas nombre a tu coche? - pregunto Ben, aunque extrañamente fue Kevin quien responde por el.

- Porque solamente alguien que realmente valora y aprecia a su coche tendría el coraje de bautizarlo con un nombre, eso es algo que debí hacer con el tengo yo - Kevin sentía lo mismo que el Doctor en tener un cariño a su Vehículo Especial y eso hizo que los dos se respetaran un poco mas.

- En serio, y yo que pensaba que eras solo un don nadie, perdóname por juzgarte mal - el Doctor le da un apretón de manos a Kevin en señal que realmente se disculpaba - Esto es Fantástico porque recuerdo que cuando era joven (tercer Doctor) tenia un auto amarillo que la llamaba "Bessie" que lo usaba cuando trabajaba como científico asesor de la U.N.I.T durante mi exilio en la Tierra, y ¿que nombre le pondrás a tu auto?

- Doc, he estado pensando en llamar a mi auto ... - de pronto ambos son interrumpidos por Gwen

- KEVIN, ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar de autos, estamos en una fábrica llena de "trabajadores zombies" - Después de decir eso Gwen le habla Al Doctor - Ahora podrías terminar de contar tu historia, por favor

- muy bien, en donde me quede ... a ahora me acuerdo, hace unos días mientras estaba revisando mi TARDIS uno de mis detectores señalo una anomalía de traslado temporal de mi Universo en este territorio.

- Podrías explicar eso en "nuestro idioma" Doc - respondió Kevin

- Ósea alguien o algo de mi realidad llego en su realidad y esta aquí, se apodero de esta fábrica y yo he estado investigando de incógnito hasta que aparecieron ustedes.

- Bueno Doctor si tienes una maquina del tiempo por que no vas a la fábrica antes de que llegara el, para así atraparlo - pregunto Ben

- Es cierto, pensé que tu eras un genio Doc - dijo Kevin

- Porque lamentablemente mi Tardis es una tipo 40, ósea no puedo viajar en mi propia línea temporal al pasado. - al terminar de explicar eso Ben, Kevin y Gwen no dijeron nada, solo lo miraron con una mirada de duda y confusión.

- En sencillas palabras que hasta un joven pueda entender, cuando aterrizo la Tardis en un punto en el presente no puedo retroceder ni un minuto antes de mi llegada Y cambiar algo grande. Y además mi Tardis esta muy dañada y ahora se esta auto reparando.

- ¡Oh, es en serio! - dijo Gwen con sarcasmo, sospechando que el Doctor podría estar mintiendo

- Sin ofender Doctor, pero creo que te estafaron en la venta de TARDIS - dijo Ben, bromeando como siempre

- mas o menos - en realidad El Doctor se robo la Tardis - muy bien, ahora con mi destornillador sónico voy a reparar el sistema de vigilancia por vídeo para saber que tan grave es el problema - mientras que El Doctor ajustaba la señal de vídeo, Ben y sus amigos se juntaron en una esquina de la sala a discutir sobre el misterioso y raro Doctor.

- ¿Que opinan de el? - pregunto Ben

- No se que piensan ustedes pero yo creo que esta loco, podría ser peligroso - dijo Gwen

- Gwen hemos visto cosas mas raras y locas que el, Incluso creo que llevaría muy bien con "nuestro viajero del tiempo", el Profesor Paradox. - dijo Ben

- Tal vez Gwen tenga razón pero mi instinto me dice que se puede confiar en ese tipo, pero debemos vigilarlo. - dijo Kevin

- No sería mejor si te transformas en Echo Echo o en Big Chill y le obligas a decir la verdad - al terminar de decir eso Gwen, el Doctor termina de reparar el sistema de vigilancia por vídeo

- Listo ya termine y ahora... - entonces el doctor se da cuenta de que esta pasando -, a ver que están haciendo

- ¡NADA! - dijeron los tres, en un patético intento de mentirle al Doctor.

- Fantástico - Lo dijo sarcásticamente -, Trato de ayudar a salvar a su mundo y típicamente ustedes ¡"LOS ESTÚPIDOS HUMANOS PRIMATES"! desconfían incluso de lo que tienen en la frente de sus narices. - al terminar de decir eso, la paciencia que le tenían al Doctor había llegado al limite.

- Y pensar que ya casi te consideraba mi amigo - Kevin esta muy decepcionado del Doctor - muy bien ¿quien quiere pegarle primero? - Kevin convierte sus puños en metal.

- Yo te apoyo - responde Ben mientras se prepara para activar el omnitrix para transformarse en Swampfire

- Ustedes dos no tienen el valor de hacerme daño, algunos de mis enemigos sufrieron humillantes derrotas y aterradores castigos al atreverse a luchar conmigo -, Ben, Kevin y El Doctor estaban a punto de iniciar el combate pero fueron detenidos por Gwen usando sus poderes para crear una pared que los separa, para luego poder decir algo.

- Paren de discutir como si fueran niños, ya se que el Doctor se merece un golpe en su cara pero tienen que mirar en uno de los monitores de vigilancia.

Después de que Gwen los tranquilizara a los demás, todos vieron en el monitor, eran los trabajadores reconstruyendo singulares armas alienígenas y una nave espacial que hasta incluso Kevin desconoce de donde provienen , y también aparecen algunos singulares "Hombres de Metal" que al parecer ellos son responsables de todo lo que esta pasando en la fábrica.

- Amos, sus Cyber-armas y su Cyber-nave están listas para sus fines - dijeron los trabajadores que en realidad eran esos Hombres de Metal disfrazados de humanos

- ¡Excelente!, ahora iniciar con la segunda fase de nuestro plan de Cyber-Convertir los habitantes de este universo en una Cyber-armada para conquistar nuestro universo - dijo uno de los Hombres de Metal que era el Líder, Al terminar de ver eso El Doctor inmediatamente se pone furioso.

- NO PUEDE SER, tenían que ser ellos, aunque agradezcan a su dios de que no hayan sido invadidos por El Celestial Toymaker, Mandragora Helix, Mara o La Timewyrm porque ellos son casi dioses - dijo el Doctor, sorprendido como a la vez aterrado de ver a sus "viejos enemigos metálicos" en este universo.

- ¿Los conoces, que son esas cosas?

- No son cosas, ellos son Cybermen; Fueron humanoides de un planeta igual a la Tierra en mi universo, después de años de investigación pudieron mejorarse a si mismos a través de Tecnología remplazando Parte por parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar al cerebro para luego convertirse en Cybermen; en pocas palabras ganaron nuevos y mejorados cuerpos pero perdieron sus almas. Ellos bloquearon todas sus emociones hasta un nivel inhumano y se obsesionaron en "actualizarse" a cada momento y luego juraron convertir en cada especie del universo en lo que son ellos: "Hombres de Metal sin alma". En cada Cyber-nave tienen 3 que están al mando de una misión que son: el Cyber-Teniente, el Cyber-Líder y el Cyber-Controlador; aunque ellos sean poderosos tienen una singular alergia al oro.

- Guau, creo que necesitaremos ayuda - dijo Gwen sorprendida mientras comienza a creerle y confiar en el Doctor - tenemos que llamar al abuelo Max y la los Plomeros - Gwen intenta llamarlos por su Placa de Plomero pero lamentablemente no tiene señal.

- Los Cybermen debieron bloquear todas las frecuencias de radio, no podemos enviar ningún mensaje y además no crees que necesitamos al ejército o una equipo especial como la UNIT, nosotros ahora no tenemos ninguna fuga de agua - dijo el Doctor, pensando que los chicos estaban bromeando cuando mencionaron a los Plomeros

- Oye Doc en nuestro universo los Plomeros son una fuerza policial intergaláctica. - dijo Kevin

- ¿Por favor… en serio? - respondió El Doctor, totalmente estupefacto al darse cuenta de que realmente decían la verdad

- Te lo explicaremos después Doc - dijo Kevin

- Doctor ¿estos Cybermen no los podemos ayudarlos a ser como eran antes?. - pregunto Gwen

- La transformación es irreversible, los Cybermen solo son cadáveres vivientes con partes robóticas como un Cyborg, tenemos que hacer un plan para poder detenerlos - mientras que el Doctor y los demás discutían del tema, Ben ya estaba aburrido y quería algo de acción.

- ¡Oigan!, mientras que ustedes estén perdiendo el tiempo hablando yo voy a patear algunos "traseros metálicos" - Ben se trasforma en Chromastone.

- Oye Tennyson no puedes esperar hasta que tengamos un plan - dijo Kevin

- No es necesario un plan, yo salve a todo el universo y cuando tenia 10 años me enfrente a Hex, Zs'Skayr, Driscoll y Eon, será fácil vencer a estos "soldaditos de hierro" - al terminar de decir eso Ben sale del cuarto de seguridad dejando a sus amigos con el Doctor.

- Siempre es tan impulsivo e infantil - pregunto el Doctor, decepcionado por la actitud egoísta de Ben

- Casi todo el tiempo - respondió Gwen, avergonzada de su primo

Ben llega a al cuarto de Cyber Conversión donde hay todo un ejército de Cybermen

- Muy bien "Hombres de Hojalatas", prepárense para volver a la "tierra de Oz**" **

Ben (como Chromastone) le da un golpe al Cyber Teniente pero no le hace daño ni siquiera le salio una grieta, después el agarro el brazo de Ben y la apretó con tanta fuerza que estaba apunto de perderla, si no fuera porque justo en ese momento llegaron el Doctor, Gwen y Kevin.

- Kevin absorbe estas monedas de oro y golpéalo en el pecho, Gwen crea un escudo para proteger a Ben y sepáralo de los demás Cybermen** - **el Doctor estaba dando las ordenes mientras que Kevin golpeo al Cyber Teniente con su puño de oro haciendo que enloqueciera hasta explotar y haciendo lo mismo con cada Cybermen que se encontraba, al terminar todos miraron a Ben con enojo.

- ¿Benjamin Tennyson; que rayos te pasa?, solo porque detuviste una invasión Alien no significa que seas invencible. - Gwen estaba regañando su primo

- Pero solo quería detenerlos rápidamente, además estoy sano y salvo - Ben respondió con mucha inmadurez e egocentrismo

- No eres solo tu Ben, somos un equipo; y por tu culpa los Cybermen saben donde estamos - dijo Kevin

- Pero… - Ben intenta explicar las cosas pero es interrumpido por el Doctor

- ¡PERO NADA BEN!, ahora espera en el auto de Kevin y nosotros venceremos a los Cybermen antes que tu estupidez nos meta en más problemas - dijo el Doctor, furioso con Ben

- Oigan me temo que ya los tenemos** -** mientras que Kevin dijo eso aparecen Cybermen por todos lados rodeándolos y también aparece el Cyber Líder y en el acto toma a Gwen del cuello antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar

- Ríndanse o esta chica morirá - el Cyber Líder amenazaba con matar a Gwen, en ese momento Kevin va a defender a su novia

- SUELTALA si no quieres que te mande a "reciclar" - Antes que el doctor le digiera algo Kevin estaba a punto de golpear al Cyber Líder cuando el lo ataca con una descarga eléctrica que lo paraliza temporalmente.

- Nosotros somos los Cybermen ustedes serán llevados al Cyber Controlador para que ustedes sean Cybermen como nosotros.

- Ni lo pienses hojalata - Ben se transforma en Spidermonkey, se prepara para atacar al Cyber Líder pero es detenido por el Doctor.

- ¡ALTO BEN!, tienen a Gwen y Kevin esta paralizado lo mejor que podemos hacer es rendirnos

- Pero van a matar a Gwen, no puedes atacarlos con tu destornillador sónico.

- Lo se Ben, ahora podría hacerlo pero arriesgaría la vida de ambos, si realmente eres un héroe sabrás que este no es el mejor momento para hacer tonterias

- Tienes razón, Doctor.

Ben vuelve a ser humano, después de que Ben dijera la palabra "Doctor" el Cyber Líder comienza a analizar al sujeto de la chaqueta de cuero negro he inmediatamente reconoce a su viejo enemigo - ¿Doctor? tu eres nuestro enemigo; ¡El Doctor!, el ultimo de los Señores del Tiempo - al terminar de decir eso todos los Cybermen los apuntan con sus armas y los escoltan.

- ¡Les revelaste quien soy, arruinaste el ataque sorpresa!, ¡idiota! - dijo el Doctor, mientras que Gwen y Kevin no podian ni mirar a Ben por el enojo y vergüenza que sentían hacia el.

- Perdónenme - dijo Ben a sus amigos pero ellos lo ignoraron**, **El Cyber Líder llevo a nuestros héroes al salón principal de la Cyber nave donde se encontraron con el Cyber Controlador junto con todos los Cybermen que estaban en la fábrica, entonces el Cyber Controlador se presenta a si mismo.

- Yo soy el Cyber-Controlador y todos ustedes serán transformados en Cybermen, excepto el muchacho cambia forma (Ben) su estilo de cambiar a cualquier otra raza Alien es una ofensa para nuestro deber de convertir a cada raza en Cybermen así que serás destruido y el Doctor será un Cyber-esclavo por arruinar nuestros planes anteriormente y todos los humanos de este universo serán Cyber Convertidos en nuestra nueva Cyber-armada

Ben por primera vez perdió las esperanzas de salvar a su mundo mientras que el Doctor comienza a discutir con el Cyber Controlador.

- En serio es que ya te aburriste de perder en mi universo que vienes a otro para torturar jovencitos, vamos tu eres el todopoderoso Cyber Controlador apuesto que controlas la vida, el aire, la libertad de expresión o controlar la voluntad de dios... - cuando dijo eso, Ben y sus amigos se sorprendieron y el Cyber Controlador lo interrumpe.

- Doctor sus comentarios son irrelevantes. - dijo el Cyber Controlador sin entender lo que el Doctor estaba hablando

- Podrías dejarme terminar, en donde estaba... a si, o controlar la voluntad de dios pero tú nunca lo Haras porque eres solo "una cosa", "una abominación mecánica", algo que se cree mejor que los demás y por culpa de monstruos como tú yo lo perdí todo.

- Bueno, ahora perderás mucho más - el y todos los Cybermen se preparan para disparar

- No Cyber Controlador, tú perderás el control y la cordura... ¡ahora Gwen! - el Doctor es tan ingenioso como peligroso a la vez porque su captura fue parte de su plan para destruir a los Cybermen

Gwen usa sus poderes para crear un camino de Mana y el Doctor lo usa para llegar al Cyber Controlador para luego después usar su destornillador sónico que lo apunto a su enorme cabeza, después todos los Cybermen empezaron a gritar y a disparar erráticamente al aire.

- Que esta pasando - dijo Ben sorprendido

- Te contare la versión corta, mientras tú querías ser el "El Llanero Solitario" al separarte de nosotros yo, Gwen y el Doc hicimos un plan para llegar al Cyber Controlador y desactivar Los inhibidores emocionales, causando que se volvieran locos - Kevin le respondió mientras que recién se recupera de la parálisis y comienza a golpear a los Cybermen

- ¡Que me hiciste, Doctor! - pregunta el Cyber Controlador mientras comienza a enloquecer

- Solo mostrarles a mis nuevos amigos lo que son tu raza, nada menos que títeres de metal

- Destruir, borrar, destruir, borrar, eliminar, aniquilar, noooooo - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que le explotara la cabeza.

- Ben, si quieres que tus amigos te perdonen por tus errores transfórmate ahora en un alíen inteligente que me pueda ayudar a activar el sistema de autodestrucción de la Cyber nave - al terminar de decir eso el Doctor, Ben Tennyson una vez mas activa el omnitrix para transformarse en otro alíen.

- BRAINSTORM, muy bien mi estimado Doctor, ahora con mi magnifico cerebro voy a activar el nada complicado sistema de autodestrucción de esta primitiva Cyber nave mientras que tu serás mi humilde asistente, entendido

- Que te crees, solo porque eres un "cangrejo con una enorme cabeza" piensas que eres mas inteligente que yo - dijo el Doctor sintiéndose ofendido

- no es que piense que sea mas inteligente que tu, ¡soy mas inteligente que tu! - al decir eso ambos empezaron a discutir

- ¡OIGAN NERDS!, este no es el momento de competir por ser el mayor genio de los 2 universos - dijo Kevin

- Esta bien, Kevin - respondieron los dos, al terminar solo tenían 30 segundos para escapar

- Ben transfórmate en Jetray y sácanos de aquí - dijo Gwen, que los esta protegiendo a todos de los disparos de los Cybermen al crear un escudo y disparando rayos de Mana

Ben se transformo en Jetray y junto con el Doctor, Gwen y Kevin escaparon de la fabrica de los cybermens antes de que explotara junto con el auto de Kevin, después lejos de aquí nuestros héroes vieron como la fabrica exploto eliminando cualquier rastro de los Cybermen.

- Guau esto ha sido el vuelo más Fantástico de todos, gracias por ayudarme - dijo el doctor

- Oh de nada, Doctor, y también gracias por destruir mi auto en la explosión - dijo Kevin con sarcasmo

- KEVIN, nuestro universo esta a salvo y también nuestras vidas gracias al Doctor, tu solo te preocupas de tu auto. - dijo Gwen regañando a su novio

- Y a propósito como nos iremos a casa, el omnitrix se esta recargando y los Cybermen les quitaron las placas de Plomero de Kevin y Gwen - pregunto Ben

- Bueno, por el olor del aire debe ser las 20:00 horas ya debe estar lista mi Tardis, síganme yo los llevare - después de decir eso El Doctor llevo a Ben Gwen y Kevin a un pequeño bosque a medio kilómetro lejos de la fábrica hasta llegar a una cabina telefónica azul de los años 50.

- Muy bien ya llegamos a mi TARDIS, su nombre es un anagrama en ingles de** T**ime** A**nd **R**elative** D**imension** I**n **S**pace.

- En serio ¿donde esta tu maquina del tiempo? - dijo Ben

- Realmente esta es mi maquina del tiempo, esta disfrazada y así me gusta como esta, van a entrar o se quedaran aquí congelándose

- ¿No crees que estaremos un poquito apretados ahí adentro? - pregunto Gwen

- Para mi no hay ningún problema nena - dijo Kevin mientras que mira románticamente a Gwen y ella sonríe

Al entrar a la TARDIS, a tan solo un rato de estar adentro los tres salieron y empezaron a rodearla y tocar las paredes, luego de un rato volvieron a entrar.

- ¡Esto... es... imposible! - dijo Gwen, totalmente atónita

- Es más grande por dentro - dijo Ben, asombrado porel "amplio" interior de La TARDIS

- Oye Doc me podrías decirme como lo hiciste para hacer mi auto mas grande por dentro, ósea cuando tenga un nuevo auto porque tu me destrozaste el que tenia - dijo Kevin

- Kevin tu eres el que mas me sorprende de los tres, te preocupa tanto tu auto que no te sorprende mi espectacular Tardis - dijo el doctor

- Será por que he visto mejores cosas que tu chatarra

- Como te atreves a insultar a mi Tardis

- Muy bien chicos calmados, ustedes los hombres y sus vehículos - dijo Gwen mientras separa al Doctor y a Kevin antes de que empezaran a pelear otra vez

- Oye Doctor nos podrías llevar a Bellwood - pregunto Ben

- No hay problema

- Pero antes podríamos ir a otro lugar

- ¿A donde Ben?

- Yo te daré las coordenadas.

Ben engaño al Doctor para que la Tardis aterrizara en un negocio de mr smoothy en Japón

- Bueno, yo quiero 1 malteada de vainilla con camarón, y dos de chocolate y tu doctor que quieres

- Yo quiero una malteada con sabor a "vámonos de aquí". Y no vuelvas a engañarme para ayudarte en tus viajes ridiculos.

- Pero...

- ¡Vámonos ahora Ben!….. - Gwen le grita a su molesto primo - Oye Doctor ¿como es que aquí en Japón todos hablen en nuestro idioma?

- Eso de debe porque la Tardis traduce cualquier lenguaje o escritura del lugar a nuestro idioma a través de tus oídos y ojos.

- Genial** - **Después de ese vergonzoso viaje, el doctor envío a nuestros héroes a Bellwood la ciudad donde viven.

- Ya llegaron a casa, adiós** -** El Doctor cerró las puertas y la Tardis desapareció

- Maldita sea, se escapo y ahora no tengo mi auto

- ¡Kevin deja de ser un niño llorón!, el Doctor debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer que comprarte un nuevo auto**. **

Antes de que Kevin pudiera decir algo apareció la Tardis en frente de ellos

- Háganse a un lado esto es enorme** - **abrió las puertas de la Tardis y salio el auto de Kevin

- gracias Doctor, muchas gracias, tu si que eres mi amigo - dijo eso mientras abraza su auto haciendo que Gwen quede avergonzada en frente de su primo y del Doctor

- Oye Doctor y que paso con eso de que: no puedes retroceder ni un minuto en el pasado Y cambiar algo grande.

-Dije que no podía hacer cambios grandes pero puedo hacer pequeños cambios como tomar el auto a tan solo 1 minuto antes de la explosión y además esta es una recién reparada y mejorada Tardis.

- Que bien Doctor, solo espero que Kevin no haya escuchado lo de "cambios pequeños" ya que Kevin ama a su auto como si fuera "su hijo".

De pronto aparecen Julie Yamamoto junto con su mascota Ship (transformado en una Motoneta), y ambos sintieron curiosidad por la misteriosa caja azul (Tardis).

- Ben en donde estabas - dice eso mientras que lo abraza -, estaba preocupada por ti.

- Perdón Julie si te preocupe, estaba salvando al mundo con un nuevo amigo; te presento al Doctor

- Mucho gusto Julie y déjame decirte que me encanta tu perro yo antes tenia "un perro robot" (K9) que era casi igual que el tuyo - dijo el Doctor mientras mira con asombro a Ship

- Muchas gracias y solo el Doctor o tienes otro nombre - dijo Julie, pensando que su alias es ridículo

- Solamente "el Doctor", señorita Julie, antes de irme que les parece si ustedes disfrutan de las comodidades de mi Tardis por un rato como agradecimiento por ayudarme a vencer a mis viejos rivales metalicos

- No hay problema, Julie debes entrar a la Tardis esto te va encantar - Todos entraron de nuevo a la Tardis, menos Julie y Ship por ser su primera vez.

- ¡OH DIOS MÍO! - eso fue lo primero que dijo Julie al contemplar el enorme interior de la Tardis

- Ya se lo que vas a decir niña: que es… - dijo el Doctor, ya aburrido de que las personas tengan la misma reacción al entrar a la Tardis por primera vez, pero es antes de terminar de hablar es interrumpido por Julie.

- Es hermosa - dijo Julie mientras comienza a explorar todas las habitaciones de la TARDIS.

- Más grande por… - Después se queda mudo de sorpresa por lo que Julie dijo con tanta simpleza e inocencia, después Ben le explica algunas cosas de su novia.

- Doctor, a ella le gusta lo que es diferente; A mi también me sorprendió que en nuestra primera cita en la feria del muelle al descubrir que me transformo en 10 alíens a ella le pareció genial en vez de salir huyendo aterrorizada.

Después de explicarle las cosas cada quien fue algún cuarto de la Tardis, Gwen y Kevin estaban en el cuarto de la piscina donde Kevin le sugiere que nadaran un rato pero Gwen rechazo la oferta cuando ella dijo que no tenían traje de baño y Kevin le respondió que seria mejor nadar sin ropa y Gwen le da un codazo a Kevin por esa respuesta, Ben y el Doctor están en la biblioteca cuando de repente aparece Julie diciendo que la siguieran después de encontrar a Kevin y Gwen todos llegaron a un gran salón con ocho estatuas, con ropas tan originales como extrañas.

**- **Que es esta habitación Doc; el salón de los sujetos con el peor estilo de ropa - pregunto Kevin con burla

- Vaya, esa estatua es igual a un payaso (Sexto Doctor) y la del hombre pequeñito con cabello estilo "Los Beatles" me mata de risa (Segundo Doctor)- le respondió Gwen

**- **Mis favoritas son: la estatua con la ropa victoriana y con el largo pelo ondulado (Octavo Doctor) y la del joven jugador de cricket con la ramita de apio (Quinto Doctor) que opinas tu Ben - dijo Julie

- A mi me gusta la del bohemio con la larga bufanda multicolor (Cuarto Doctor) y la del que tiene el paraguas con un mango con forma de signo de interrogación y con el Sombrero de Panamá en la cabeza (Séptimo Doctor) - dijo Ben

Después de que todos miraron las estatuas, El Doctor les cuenta algunas cosas sobre el

- Se los explicare yo no soy humano soy un Time Lord, eso debe explicar cuando los insulte los llame "estúpidos primates humanos" en la fabrica, y esas estatuas son algo asi como "antiguas vidas" que tenia yo, porque a diferencia de los humanos yo no muero cuando pasa eso yo regenero ósea mi cuerpo se transforma a otro con una personalidad mas o menos distinta, pero sigo siendo el mismo, yo soy ahora El Noveno Doctor

- Cielos, perdón Doc, yo no lo sabia - dijeron Kevin y Gwen intentando disculparse.

- No hay problema, yo no se como diablos pude viajar por el espacio tiempo con esa ropa ridícula - dijo el doctor refiriéndose a su sexta encarnación

- Doctor, ¿te puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo Ben, el Doctor cree saber lo que preguntara y dice una respuesta

- No Ben, no viajaremos al futuro para que pruebes nuevos sabores de malteadas - dijo el Doctor, al decir eso Julie comienza a reír

- No es eso, ¿por que el Cyber Líder te llamo "el ultimo de los Señores del Tiempo"?

- ¡No quiero hablar de eso!

el doctor respondió con tanta seriedad y frialdad que Julie paro de reír y Gwen le toma la mano de Kevin con fuerza del susto, lamentablemente Ben por su inmadurez he curiosidad no tomo en cuenta lo que le dijo el Doctor.

- Por favor cuéntelo, Doctor

- Realmente quieres saber - lo dijo con mucha furia -; te lo diré, ocurrió una "Guerra"; una batalla entre mi gente contra una sádica raza conocida como; Los Daleks. Una guerra eterna que termino con la muerte de ambos junto con sus planetas de origen... y ahora estoy muy solo en el universo por ser el ultimo de mi Especie. Eso querías saber Ben, querías saber lo mucho he sufrido por perder a mi Familia y a mis seres queridos - Después el Doctor se pone a llorar.

**- **Lo siento Doctor no era mi intención... - Ben intenta disculparse pero es interrumpido por Gwen

- Ben, por favor retírate, ya hiciste demasiado.

Gwen y Kevin están furiosos con Ben por revivirle malos recuerdos al Doctor, cuando Ben se fue a esperar afuera Julie intentara confortar Al Doctor

- Nadie esta completamente solo y usted no es la excepción - después Julie le da un beso en la frente

- Muchas gracias - El Doctor le da un abrazo a Julie por darle una razón para dar gracias a que este vivo

Rato después todos salieron de la Tardis menos Gwen y El Doctor.

- Perdona a mi primo el es muy infantil

- No te preocupes, cuando era muy joven (Primer Doctor) era arrogante, antipático, como un "viejo gruñón", yo pienso que el fondo Ben es un buen chico lamentablemente creo que tendrá esa actitud hasta llegar a adulto joven (22 años)

- Serán unos largos 7 años - Gwen suspira -, y dime estas seguro de regresar a tu universo, ¿por que no te quedas?

- No puedo, mi TARDIS ahora se alienta de la energía de algunas fisuras espacio-tiempo de mi universo y en su universo también hay fisuras, pero la TARDIS no las acepta; por eso no me puedo quedar... pero me gustaría encontrarme con una jovencita igual a ti.

- Te voy a extrañar - Gwen sonrío al escuchar eso

Después ya todos (menos El Doctor que estaba en la entrada de la Tardis) están afuera de la Tardis y el Doctor se despidió de todos.

- Adiós Ben, te perdono y madura un poco... aunque sea un poco. Adiós Gwen, cuídate bien y a los demás. Adiós Kevin, encera y limpia el auto. Adiós Julie; no importa lo que te digan tu madre o tus amigas, es posible cambiar a un hombre (Ben), y Adiós pequeño y adorable Ship. En mi opinión Este universo y todos ustedes son fantásticos, realmente fantásticos.** - **después de la larga despedida El Doctor cierra las puertas de la Tardis y se prepara para irse a su universo mientras que los demás también regresan a sus hogares.

- Muy bien Gwen no quieres dejar a los niños solos y dar un paseo por el Kevinmóvil

- Kevinmóvil - dijeron Ben, Julie y Gwen, y comenzaron a reír por lo ridículo que era ese nombre**, **De pronto las puertas de la Tardis se abren

- En serio Kevin ese será el nombre del auto ¡¿Kevinmóvil? - pregunto el Doctor mientras disimuladamente se ríe

- Algún problema, Doc

- No para nada al contrario ese nombre es… - antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase Kevin lo interrumpe.

- "Fantástico", eso ibas a decir; que te parece soy adivino - dijo Kevin con sarcasmo y burlándose de lo que el Doctor decía eso repetidas veces

- Y que es mi palabra favorita, hasta la vista - Ahora si que es el adiós porque la Tardis desaparece, haciendo su extraño y singular sonido. Gwen y Kevin se fueron en su auto dejando a Ben con Julie porque ellos querían estar un tiempo a solas en el auto.

- ¿Julie podrías llevarme a mi casa para mostrarte mi colección de medallas por salvar el universo?

- ¡Por que tendría que hacerlo!; tu fuiste muy insensible con el Doctor y el te perdono aunque no te lo merecías - dijo Julie, al escuchar ese comentario de egolatría de Ben

- Julie lo siento, tienes razón lo que dije fue muy egoísta por que no salimos a pasear por algún lado solo tu y yo - Ben solo lo dijo para que Julie lo llevara en su vehiculo y no por que realmente lo lamentaba.

- Esta bien, Ben - Julie le ordena a Ship que se transforma de nuevo en Motoneta y ambos se fueron viajando; en la mitad del camino Julie le pregunta algo a Ben

- Oye Ben ¿como salvaron al mundo tu y el Doctor?

- Bueno es una historia larga pero es como si fuera un episodio de una serie de televisión británica de los sesenta que fuera cancelada a finales de los ochenta hicieran una película a mitad de los noventa y que a comienzos del 2005 la volvieran hacer una nueva serie que seria una secuela de la anterior. - lo dijo en broma

- No hay problema Ben comienza ahora a hablar. - Dijo Julie, mientras viajaban hacia cualquier lado para divertirse sin saber que Vilgax volvera a la Tierra muy pronto (The Vengeance of Vilgax Parte 1 y 2)

_Y así es como termina el día de Ben Tennyson... y ahora solo falta el final del día para el noveno Doctor

* * *

_

**Epilogo**: esto sucede al comienzo del episodio **Rose** (serie 1) desde la perspectiva del noveno doctor.

Unas horas después, en su viejo universo el Doctor aterriza la Tardis cerca de la tienda de ropa Henrik's en Londres para mirarse en un espejo porque después de tantas cosas que le ocurrieron que el noveno doctor se le olvido mirar su nueva cara

Entro por la puerta de atrás al entrar se encontró con un cadáver quemado, el Doctor reviso su billetera en la que decía H.P Wilson, a unos metros lejos del cuerpo se encontró con una brigada de Autons (maniquíes vivientes manejados mentalmente por la conciencia Nestene) por suerte ellos no lo notaron y al darse cuenta de que lo que pasaba volvió a la Tardis para buscar una bomba para destruir a la antena que controlaba a los Autons en la terraza

Rato después ya terminado el trabajo estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho la voz de una joven pidiendo auxilio sabiendo que podría estar en peligro fue a investigar y encontró a una chica rubia (Rose Tyler su nueva compañera en sus viajes en la Tardis) con una sudadera rosa y con un bolso blanco rodeada de Autons entonces el Doctor sabia lo que tenia que hacer; justo en el momento en el que los Autons atacan a la chica el la toma de su mano y le dice estas simples palabras: _"Corre"_

**EL FIN**

_Aunque para el Doctor y para el joven Ben Tennyson, sus aventuras jamás tendrán un Fin.

* * *

_

notas del autor_:_

_* _Los Cybermen Mark VII que aparecen es esta historia, aparecieron solamente en el episodio **Silver Nemesis. **

*** **Esta historia originalmente los villanos serian los** Ice Warriors** pero los cambie por los **Cybermen.  
**

***** También **Elena Validus** tendría una aparición pero la cambie por **Julie Yamamoto.**

_* _Los villanos que menciona el Doctor ya parecieron en la serie de tv: Doctor Who

Celestial Toymaker apareció en:** The Celestial Toymaker**, Mandragora Helix apareció en: **The Masque of Mandragora**, Mara apareció en:** Kinda** - **Snakedance**, y La Timewyrm no tuvo una aparición en la serie solo en las novelas "Doctor Who Virgin New Adventures": **Timewyrm: Genesys** - **Timewyrm: Exodus** - **Timewyrm: apocalypse **y **Timewyrm: revelation**

*los villanos que menciona Ben tambien aparecen en la serie de tv: Ben 10

Hex apareció en:** Lucky Girl** -**Tough Luck** - **Don't Drink the Water** y reaparece en Ben 10 Alien Force en: **Time Heals**, Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak, apareció en: **Ghostfreaked Out** -** The Return** -** Be Afraid of the Dark** y reaparece en Ben 10 Alien Force en:** Ghost Town**, Driscoll apareció en - **Perfect Day** - **Ben 10 vs the Negative 10 parte 1 y 2**, Eon - aparece solamente en la pelicula** Ben 10: Race Against Time **(aunque tambien tiene una aparición en mi Fan Fic **"Ben 10: Mentiras, Secretos y Revelaciones"**)


End file.
